1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treating a support or substrate for an electrophotographic photosensitive member comprising a substrate having thereon a non-monocrystalline film containing at least a silicon atom and a hydrogen atom. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing an electrophotographic photosensitive member, making use of the method for treatment of such a support or substrate. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a method for treating a substrate for an electrophotographic photosensitive member comprising a metallic substrate having thereon a non-monocrystalline deposited film containing a silicon atom and a hydrogen atom, formed by plasma CVD, end is also concerned with a method for manufacturing an electrophotographic photosensitive member, making use of the method for treating such a substrate.